Winters Frost
by flyingtoupee2012
Summary: 'It's you' She exclaimed. 'You're the pervert captain.' Hitsugaya stared at her. 'What did you just call me' He asked Icily.  Toshiro/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...blah blah blah.

Chapter One...The Past.

* * *

><p>Aimi Yukimura stood outside of a classroom, anxiously wringing her hands together. She had never felt so nervous in her life. It was her first day as a new student at the Soul Reaper Academy, and to make it even worse, she was transferring in during the middle of the semester. She really didn't want to be the new girl.<p>

Aimi leaned against the wall, letting her head fall against it. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to calm her troubled nerves. She was starting to feel a little queasy.

_Breathe. Just keep breathing._

She looked up as her new teacher poked her head out the classroom door.

"Yukimura-san," the teacher called, gesturing for her to follow. Aimi pushed away from the wall, reluctantly following her into the classroom.

She felt silly, standing at the front of the classroom. All eyes focused on her. What probably made it all the more hilarious, was the fact that her head didn't even reach her teacher's shoulder. _I probably look like a little kid._She sighed.

"Everyone this is our new student.," the teacher, smiled kindly at her. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Aimi stepped forward. "My name is Yukimura Aimi, please take care of me," she said shyly, lowering her head into a respectful bow.

"Hmm…" The teacher said, looking thoughtful. "You can take a seat in the back beside Yuki. Yuki please raise your hand."

* * *

><p>Aimi sat under a large oak tree, enjoying her lunch, her friends chattering excitedly around her. It had been a couple of months since she had first started at the Soul Reaper Academy, and she was feeling much more confident in herself.<p>

"Can you believe it?" Yuki squealed happily. "A captain is coming to the Soul Academy!"

"I hope it's one of the better looking ones," Masako, Aimi's other friend giggled, pushing her short blue hair behind one ear.

Aimi rolled her eyes at them. _All these two ever think about is boys._

"Oh please," Yuki snorted. "Like a captain would ever look twice at you."

Masako's face burned red. _Here we go again, _Aimi thought, readying herself for what was to come next.

"Excuse me?" Masako screeched, getting to her feet and glaring daggers at Yuki. Yuki just smiled, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder.

"You heard me," she replied calmly.

Aimi sighed, deciding it was probably time to cut in before they ripped each other apart. _Plus, people are starting to stare._

"Guys, calm down. You're both being ridiculous."

They both turned to glare at her, then Masako sighed, sitting back down at the edge of the tree.

"Oh, you're one to talk," she huffed. "You'd care about this captain business too if you didn't have Touya-kun following you around like a lost puppy."

Aimi blushed. "He does not follow me around like a lost puppy," she mumbled, picking at the food in her lap. "Plus, he has nothing to do with this."

"Puh-lease," Yuki replied, rolling her blue eyes. "The boy is practically in love with you."

"He i-is not," Aimi's face burned scarlet.

"Was that a st-st-stutter I hear?" Masako asked mockingly, turning to look wide eyed at Yuki. They both burst into a fit of giggles.

Aimi sighed. _There's no point arguing with these lunatics._She stood up, brushing the dirt off of her lap.

"Come on you two noodle faces, we're not going to be able to see '_your'_ precious captain if we don't get going."

* * *

><p>Aimi stood, sandwiched between the hundreds of students all trying to get a glimpse of the captain. Of course she couldn't see anything since everyone was at least a head taller than her. <em>I hate being short.<em>

"Aimi there you are," Yuki came up behind her, shoving people out of her way as she went. "We thought we had lost you."

"You did," Aimi pouted childishly, folding her arms across her chest.

"You're too cute!" Masako squealed from behind Yuki. Aimi hadn't even noticed she was there.

"Masako no harassing her, in public," Yuki reprimanded. "Come on Aimi, we have to get to the front."

Before Aimi could protest, she was being dragged through the crowd. It was not a pleasant experience; she kept getting people's elbows shoved into her stomach, and occasionally in her face. _I'm going to be black and blue after this is over._

They finally reached the front of the crowd, though not un-injured.

"There they are!" Yuki exclaimed, pointing her painted finger at two people walking down the path.

Aimi craned her neck, looking for the people her friend was pointing at. They were kind of hard to miss. The women, who Aimi guessed was a lieutenant, had long orange hair, and very large….umm…never mind. The man…or more accurately boy, had startlingly white hair. They were a rather strange pair.

"Umm…" Aimi started turning to look at Yuki. "Isn't he rather short to be a captain?" She asked innocently.

Yuki and Masako stared at her, making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"What?" She asked, her cheeks turning a little pink under their intense gazes.

"You don't know who that is?" Yuki asked incredulously. Aimi just shook her head, her loose black curls bouncing on her shoulders.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya!" Masako exclaimed dreamily.

Aimi just looked at her quizzically.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed wearily, eyeing the large crowd that had assembled to greet him and his lieutenant. He didn't even want to be here; he would rather be in his office finishing off his mountain of paperwork.

"Oh lighten up Captain," Rangiku Matsumoto grinned at him. "We're finally out of that stuffy office of yours and we get a break from all the paperwork we've been doing.'

Toshiro glared icily at her. "Paperwork '_we've'_ been doing?" He asked, putting a large emphasis on the word 'we've'.

Rangiku just continued to smile at him, ignoring his dark looks. She was ecstatic, and not even her Captain's threats could stop her from enjoying herself. Besides, he never followed through on any of them anyways. Rangiku eyed the large crowd of students on either side of them. There were lots of cute girls. This was the perfect opportunity to find her Captain a girlfriend. Rangiku looked at her Captain, trying to decide what kind of girl would be best for him.

_She'd have to be short or at least the same height as him. If she was taller he'd just get annoyed with her….._Rangiku continued to think of the perfect girl for her young Captain.

Toshiro was trying and failing to ignore Rangiku's random looks in his direction. She kept sweeping her eyes up and down his body and then turning towards the crowd. It was kind of freaking him out. _What is that lunatic thinking now?_

He got his answer, when Rangiku turned to him, "Captain, what kind of girl do you like?"

Toshiro rolled his teal eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Rangiku pouted. "But Captain!" She whined. Toshiro glared at her. Like usual she just ignored him and carried on.

"If you had a girlfriend, you'd be less grouchy, and you wouldn't always be mad at me or make me do paperwork." Rangiku explained, ticking off reasons on her fingers.

"I see me getting a girlfriend is more of a benefit to you then it is too me," Toshiro replied wryly, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Of course not, Captain," Rangiku said reassuringly. They were walking rather close to the crowd now. "Getting a girlfriend is your first step to adult hood."

Rangiku smiled at him, patting him on the back. The force of her hitting him sent him stumbling forward into the crowd. Or more specifically right on top of a black haired girl.

Hitsugaya lay on top of something soft and warm. _Weird, I was pretty sure I was going to end up on the ground._He lifted himself up to get a look at what he had landed on. A pair of wide purplish eyes stared up at him. Toshiro shot up, quickly getting to his feet.

He extended his hand to the girl on the ground, apologizing. "I'm sorry, my lieutenant pushed me."

The girl ignored his hand and jumped to her feet. "You pervert!" She yelled, giving him a swift kick in the leg before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

Hitsugaya grabbed his leg where she had kicked him, angrily. _Pervert? It was an accident! _

There was silence all around him. He turned around and limped back to Rangiku.

"You!" He seethed, glaring daggers at her. The temperature dropping drastically. "This is entirely your fault."

Rangiku looked at him sheepishly.

Aimi stomped towards her dorms,angrily. She'd been violated by that white haired shorty! How could he call himself a captain?

* * *

><p>AN: Muhahaha, I hope you guys enjoyed it, R/R...Lots of thanks to my Beta who read almost all of bleach so she could help me with this fic. You're awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Read and enjoy! O.o

* * *

><p>Chapter Two…Six years later.<p>

Toshiro sat behind his desk, after pulling an all-nighter he had finally finished all of his paperwork.

Of course it would have been done a lot quicker if 'someone' hadn't been out drinking all night.

Toshiro glared at the lump that currently occupied his couch. _What did I ever do to deserve HER as a lieutenant? _Rangiku just rolled over, snoring loudly. _She even mocks me in her sleep._

Toshiro sighed, letting his head fall onto the desk. He was too tired, to yell at her like he normally would. His eye's fluttered closed; he was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his office door. He groaned, couldn't everyone just leave him alone. He needed sleep!

'Come in.' Toshiro called, sitting up straight. The door slid open, to revel Chojiro Sasakibe Lt. of the first squad, and some girl he didn't know.

Though he did note that she was relatively shorter then he was. It always seemed to lift his spirits when he found someone who was actually shorter than him, and not under the age of ten. Though he would never admit it, it would make him seem petty.

'Is there something I can help you with Lt. Sasakibe?' Toshiro asked politely, in the inside though he was cursing them for interrupting his sleep.

Lt. Sasakibe nodded, pulling the girl to stand in front of him. 'This Captain Hitsugaya, is…'

'It's you!' The girl exclaimed cutting the older man off. 'The pervert Captain.'

…Silence…

Toshiro stared at her, his mouth hanging open.

'Excuse me?' Toshiro asked incredulously. Sasakibe smiled at the two of them silently, before turning and walking out the door.

The girl watched him go, with a strange look on her face. 'Does he always do that?' She asked, jabbing a finger over her shoulder after Sasakibe. 'He didn't even finish what he came here to do, oh well.' She shrugged.

Toshiro ignored her. 'Did you just call me 'The pervert Captain?' He asked, glaring icily at her.

She just nodded, not seeing anything wrong with what she had said. 'Cause you are, aren't you? I mean you did practically jump me in front of hundreds of people.'

Toshiro was speechless. _Who is this crazy idiot?_

'And I mean you were like groping my chest.' She continued, flipping her black curls over her shoulder. 'Doesn't groping someone's chest automatically make you a pervert?'

'W-what?' Toshiro yelled. 'I would never 'grope' someone, especially not a child.'

'A child?' She asked, raising an eyebrow, still completely calm. 'Looked in the mirror lately buddy? Or is it too high for you to see?'

'You do realize that I am a captain, and you must talk to me with at least some semblance of respect.' Toshiro growled, the temperature in the room dropping dangerously. _How dare this midget call me short?_ 'Or is that concept to much for a child to understand?'

She simply smiled, ignoring the jibe about her being a child. 'I know you're a captain, but I just don't see how anyone could ever take you seriously.' She said, examining her nails.

Toshiro dug his nails into his palms, trying to stop himself from freezing this brat into the next century.

'Is there a reason you came to see me?' He asked between gritted teeth.

'Oh yeah.' She said suddenly, like a light bulb had just flickered on. 'My names Aimi Yukimura, I'm your new third seat, please take care of me.' She said lowering herself into a respectful bow.

Then she sprung up, smiling widely. Toshiro just gawked at her.

'So what do you want me to do Cap?' She asked, giving him a mock salute.

'Wait.' He said holding up his hand. 'You're my new third seat?' He asked, staring at her in disbelief.

_You've got to be kidding me._

She nodded happily. 'You're kind of slow, aren't ya?'

Toshiro glared at her, trying to keep his temper in check. 'I don't want you to do anything.' He muttered, tiredly. 'Just go away.'

'Yes Cap'!' Aimi smirked, turning on her heel and walking out the door.

Toshiro sighed in relief, happy to finally get the midget monster out of his office; he let his head fall back onto the desk.

_First Matsumoto, and now her? What did I do wrong?_

'Wow.' A voice spoke up from the couch. 'I like her!'

Toshiro groaned.

* * *

><p>Aimi walked through the Soul Society, cursing herself for being so rude. Even if he was a pervert he was still her captain. She was going to be kicked out of the Soul Society on her first day.<p>

She slapped her forehead. _Owwww…Though he really is a jerk, he completely deserved anything I might of called him. _ She rubbed her forehead. _I hope not all captains are like him._

Aimi sighed settling herself onto a bench. _What am I supposed to do now? _

She bit the inside of her cheek thinking about the ways she could redeem herself in her perverted Captains eyes.

If only he wasn't her Captain, then she could hate him all she wanted. _I always get stuck with the wackos. _

* * *

><p>'Captain…' Matsumoto sang. She had finally managed to get rid of her horrible headache. Hitsugaya kept saying it was because she had a hangover. But come on her with a hangover? Like that would ever happen, she had only had a couple of Sake bottles, one maybe two…or five.<p>

_Like I would get a hangover. _She thought rolling her eyes. _Right what did I want to ask him again?...oh yeah._

'Captain…'

Hitsugaya didn't move, still slumped on his desk.

'Captain…?'

…Still no movement…

'Captain!' She yelled.

Hitsugaya lifted his head slowly, turning to look at her. His face set in a very un-pleasant looking scowl.

Matsumoto gulped.

'What?' He snapped, grumpily.

'Ahh…aren't you grumpy?' Matsumoto teased, forgetting the fear she had felt only seconds earlier.

'MATSUMOTO.'

Matsumoto fell off the couch, startled by his sudden raise in volume.

'Oh, right.' She giggled, awkwardly. 'I was just wondering, what you knew about the new third seat.'

Hitsugaya sighed. 'Weren't you awake while she was here?'

Matsumoto shook her head. 'Only for the last part.'

'I haven't gotten her file yet.' He replied, placing his head back down on the desk. 'All I know is she's an obnoxious little brat.'

Matsumoto raised an eyebrow at him. 'Oh come on captain, just because she called you short doesn't mean you have to hate her.'

'Matsumoto.' Hitsugaya growled, warning her to stop talking.

Matsumoto just pouted, folding her arms across her overly large chest.

'But we didn't pick her, so why is she here?' Matsumoto pondered. 'Did the head captain assign her to us?'

'Probably.' Hitsugaya rolled his sore shoulders. 'Though, I have no idea why.'

Matsumoto rolled her eyes at her grumpy ice captain. He could be so cold sometimes. If only he would open up then she wouldn't have to go through all this trouble trying to find him someone. It was really hard work finding someone who was short enough for him who wasn't six.

'I'm sure you'll come to like her captain.' Matsumoto reassured. 'You have to admit it was pretty funny how she called you pervert captain.' Matsumoto giggled.

A vein throbbed on Hitsugaya's temple.

'I thought you said you were asleep.' He growled.

Matsumoto looked at him innocently. 'Oh, did I?' She stood up, brushing imaginary dirt off her robes. 'Look at the time, got to run.' She waved over her shoulder as she rushed out the door.

'MATSUMOTO.' Hitsugaya winced, the volume of his own voice giving him a serious migraine. 'One day.' he muttered darkly.

* * *

><p>The next morning Aimi stood outside her captains office, pulling at her robes nervously. After sleeping on it she had decided that the best way for her to fix her relationship with her captain was to forget all about what she liked to call the "The Pervert Captain Incident". As long as he behaved himself so would she...well she would try.<p>

_Okay Aimi, you've got this, just go in there and show him what your made of._

'Oh Aimi, right?' Aimi turned around to see Lt. Matsumoto. She bowed her head in respect.

'Yes that's right, Lt. Matsumoto.' Matsumoto frowned at her, before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug. Aimi gasped for air.

'Why are you being so formal, we're going to be best friends!' Matsumoto squealed. 'You can call me Rangiku and i'll call you Aimi.'

Matsumoto released her. 'Aren't you excited? I'll teach you everything you need to know, if you have any questions any at all you can come to me.'

Aimi would've answered, except she was to busy trying to fill her lungs with air.

'Let's go see captain, kay?' Matsumoto grinned, yanking the office door open. 'Good morning captain.'

Hitsugaya looked up from his papers. Glaring at her darkly. 'Be quiet.' He snapped, his head was still pounding from the day before.

Aimi snorted quietly. _What a jerk._

'Oh captain do you have a hang over?' Matsumoto asked.

'I'm not you.' He replied. Turning away from them and back to his paperwork. 'You're just in time to help out with the paperwork.

Matsumoto paled. Quickly thinking up an excuse. 'Oh but captain, I had to go meet Kira this morning.' She said, before slipping back out the door. 'Later.'

Hitsugaya sighed, rolling his eyes at his Lt's crazy excuses. 'Couldn't she have come up with something believable?'

'Umm, Captain?'

Hitsugaya looked up at the girl in front of him and groaned. He was not in the mood to deal with her right now.

'What?'

'Would you like some help?' She asked. Looking up at him innocently.

He looked at her oddly, had she just volunteered to do paperwork? To bad he was to nice of a captain to just dump it all on her and go take a nap.

He shrugged, gesturing for her to come closer.

'You can start on that pile.' He said pointing his pen to a small pile on the edge of his desk.

'That's it?' By the way Matsumoto had bolted she had expected there to be hours of work, but this wouldn't even take half an hour.

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow. 'I said you can start on that.' He pushed his chair to the side to revel piles of paper all stacked neatly behind him. 'Then you can get to work on all of this.'

Aimi stared wide eyed at the stacks of paper. 'Holy carp fish, you could build a forest with all that paper.'

'...right, just get to work.'

'Right away cap'.' She smiled settling herself down in front of the coffee table.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello readers...one of you lovely people said something about this sounding like a Mary Sue, so I just want to clear that up. THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE! No offence to anyone who writes/reads them, but I hate them.

Kay so anyways. Thanx to all you wonderful reviewers!

And thanks to my amazing Beta! R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update...I've been...busy, really I have!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Or Momo would have already had a very painful death. ;)

Chapter Three

After hours of paperwork Aimi was finally allowed a break. Now she understood why Matsumoto had bolted at the mention of paperwork. Hitsugaya wouldn't take a break till it was all finished, and that meant nobody else was either. She was exhausted, and her butt had gone numb hours ago. She stretched her arms above her head yawning loudly, making Hitsugaya send her an irritated glare; she gave him a sheepish smile in return.

"I'm going to make some tea. Would you like some Captain?" She asked politely. _Be nice, be nice, be nice_…She chanted inwardly.

Hitsugaya eyed her wearily. _What's the probability of her poisoning it_? He wouldn't put it past her.

"Sure, I guess," he replied hesitantly.

Aimi nodded and slowly got to her feet . Oh great, I can't feel my legs. She walked awkwardly towards the door, practically pulling her legs behind her. As she walked into the kitchen, someone's leg nearly caused her to trip .

"What the-," she stopped as she realized just whose leg it was. "Lt. Matsumoto?" she asked in disbelief.

Matsumoto looked up at her through tearful eyes. "Aimi-Chan, it's terrible!" She cried.

Aimi knelt down beside her, confused.

"What's wrong?"

Matsumoto sniffed loudly.

"Captain, he-," She had to stop as another fit of sniffles overtook her.

'What did that perverted jerk do?' Aimi asked angrily. Forget about being nice, she was going to hurt him so bad.

'He…' Another sniff, 'He got rid of my sake collection.'

Aimi deadpanned. 'Wait…you're crying because Captain got rid of your sake collection?' She asked incredulously.

Matsumoto let out another long sob, nodding her head. 'He always threatened to before…sniff…when I didn't do my paperwork…sniff…but he's never actually done it.'

Aimi starred at her oddly. Matsumoto was turning out to be a lot weirder then she had originally thought.

"And now that he's found out my hiding place, he'll never let me…sniff…drink again. What about my…sniff…drinking parties? He takes the fun out of everything."

"Well I can't argue with that last part," Aimi grumbled, "but why don't you just find a different hiding place?"

Matsumoto stood up abruptly, all traces of her tears gone. She looked at Aimi with stars in her eyes.

"You're right!" She laughed. She pulled Aimi into a bone crushing hug. "I knew we would be friends," Matsumoto said cheerily, before bolting out the door, shouting something about their captain never being able to find her secret sake stash again.

"Okay then…" Aimi muttered. She looked around the kitchen. _Why was I here again?...Oh, right._

* * *

><p>Aimi walked into the office, balancing a tray of tea in her hands.<p>

Hitsugaya sat with his head on his desk, not moving.

"Captain?" She asked wearily. Was he sleeping? She didn't have any desire to be the one he blamed for waking him up.

"What?" He grumbled, his voice muffled by his arms.

Aimi was surprised by how tired he sounded.

"Uh, I have your tea."

"Just leave it on the table," he mumbled, tiredly, "and be quiet."

She glared at him. _Couldn't he at least pretend to be a nice person_? She placed the tea down on the coffee table, muttering insults under her breath. Aimi sat down on the couch, pouring herself a cup of tea. Finally, she could relax. Though it was a little harder than she thought with him in the room, she'd just have to make sure not to fall asleep. Who knows what the "Pervert Captain" would do if she left herself vulnerable in his presence?

Even as she thought that she could feel her eyes drooping.

"No falling asleep!" She shouted, making Hitsugaya sit up abruptly.

He glared at her through bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you yelling, didn't I tell you to be quiet?' He growled.

"Sorry," Aimi muttered. _Oops!_

'Whatever, just keep quiet.' He said letting his head fall back onto the desk.

She nodded even though he couldn't see. _I can't believe I yelled_, she thought. _So embarrassing_. She placed her tea back onto the tray. She had almost spilled it when her grumpy captain had snapped at her. She had to give him credit, for someone so young he really knew how to be intimidating.

Aimi sank back into the couch, her eyes drooping once again. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night. It was her first night in a new room, and there was the shock from finding out her captain was that pervert. So even though she had been exhausted, all the thoughts running through her head wouldn't let her fall asleep.

Unable to fight it any longer, she let her heavy eyelids close.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya awoke to see the room had grown dark. He yawned, stretching in his chair. He hadn't realized he had slept so long, though the pain from his headache had lessened considerably.<p>

The lamp was lit on his desk, illuminating the room with a soft glow. Matsumoto had probably come in and lit it, since Aimi was…sleeping on 'his' couch.

Why was it that people were always taking naps on his couch?

He sighed getting up, it was about dinner time. He looked at her considering whether or not to her wake up. It's not like he had to. She was much more likable when she was sleeping…and unable to speak.

He walked over to her, deciding to be nice.

_She's kind of pretty_, he thought, looking at her sleeping face. Her black curls were strewn across the back of the couch framing her pale face. _At least, she is when she doesn't open her mouth._

"Hey, Yukimura, wake up." He poked her arm awkwardly.

No movement.

"Wake up." He tried again. "It's time for supper, you should go eat."

Still no movement. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Hey!" He snapped. "Wake up." He shook Aimi's arm gently, even though he really just wanted to shove her of 'his' couch

She groaned, reaching up suddenly and grabbing his arm. She mumbled something incoherently, before yanking on his arm. He was pulled forward by the force, and fell on top of her.

Aimi's eyes blinked open.

* * *

><p>AN: Hehe, I wonder what she's going to do?

Thanks to my reviewers and beta! R/R.


End file.
